Abused, But Will Be Loved
by Y-dO-u-CrY
Summary: Abused and unloved Harry comes across a crying Draco, and they confess their feelings towards each other


"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10", Harry counted softly as he made his way to the entrance doors. This was a usual occurrence for Harry. Ever since he was younger he would unlock his cupboard and sneak outside after one of his uncle's beatings. He would take a walk around the neighborhood, talk to his snake friends play with Ms. Fig's cats, he would then make is way back to the Dursley's and cook breakfast, even after he got caught which earned him a good pounding, he still would go out and see the world. Now since he's been at Hogwarts he would take a walk around the lake and watch the sunset, but today when he woke up he felt a shift in his power, like he was distressed about something, but it was not his own emotion.

So as he counted he readied himself for whatever was going to occur, but no amount of counting would prepare him for what happened next. He opened the doors to reveal a weeping student. As Harry watched the shaking shoulders of the student he noticed he had platinum blond hair. 'Only one student has hair like that' he thought.

"Draco", Harry said softly placing a hand on his shoulders. Silver pain filled eyes snapped up, which turned cold when the owner realized who touched him.

Shaking off the hand on his shoulder Malfoy snarled, "What are you doing here, potty".

"I was on my way to take a walk around the lake, when I saw you, are you all right," Harry asked, concern in his eyes

"why the fuck would you care, I'd figure you'd be on your way to tell your Gryffindork friends, that cold, heartless Draco Malfoy was crying", He said disgusted.

"I would never do that and they're not my friends Draco" Harry mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Then why the hell do you hang out with them?" Draco asked sincerely curious

"I hang around them", the green eyed wizard corrected, still looking down, "Dumbledore is paying their families to pretend to like me, so I don't turn out like Voldemort. All they want is fame, they hate me. And for good reasons, I'm a worthless, arrogant, selfish freak. And the only friendship I have ever wanted I turned down, because weasel told me to"

"What the hell potter, you are not a freak, and you're definitely not selfish or arrogant. You're the most generous, loving, caring boy I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Don't you listen to those egoistical prats."

Harry was speechless; his so called 'enemy' just complimented him and does not think he's a freak.

"Why are you saying this Draco, I thought you hated me", asked a desperate Harry

"Far from it, Harry, far from it"

Harry looked down pondering what Draco said. "Draco would…would you like to take a walk around the lake with me"

"Your actually willing to walk with a Slytherin, aren't you afraid I'll bring you to Voldemort"

"Hardly" Harry said smiling. "and I'd rather face good ol' Tom then go back to my dorms".

The two boys made their way across the field towards the lake in silence. "Who's the only friendship you've wanted but turned down" Draco asked staring ahead.

With a dramatic sigh Harry answered, "You Draco were the only friendship I have ever wanted, and still do" not daring to look at those mesmerizing Silver eyes.

"R...really? W…would you like to be friends now" Draco stuttered

"Yea I'd like that" Harry smiled looking up into Draco's eyes

They continued to walk around the lake in a comfortable silence. Until Harry's curiosity got the better of him, "Draco why were you crying?"

"Because I realized that the one I love will never love me back" he said simply

"Oh…if I may ask… who do you love" Harry asked timidly

With a sigh, Draco answered "the person I love is…you"

Harry stopped walking and stared at Draco's back until he turned around. Emerald green and molten gray clashed together.

"I…I" Harry cleared his throat, "I love you too Draco, ever since I met you and I never want you to shed a tear because of me, I don't know if I could live with my self if I hurt you"

Draco smiled, not a smirk or a sneer a real genuine smile. He ran towards Harry and crushed him to his chest, "I love you Harry, oh how I love you, and ever since I met you in Madame Malkins you have captured my heart, you all I think about. It has killed me these years to pretend to hate you"

Harry clung to Draco, never having a hug before and glad Draco was his first and hopefully will be his first in so much more. Smiling Harry looked up "I really do love you Draco", once again Harry lost himself in Draco's silver orbs while Draco lost himself in Harry's emerald orbs. Before either could comprehend what was happening, draco leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry gasped at the feeling of the soft lips on his own. Draco took that as an invitation to go on and ran his tongue across Harry's lips. Moaning slightly, Harry licked his partners lips also. A battle of tongues occurred until the need for oxygen was too much to ignore. They broke apart and stared at each other.

"Wow" Harry whispered

"Was that your first kiss?"

"Yea, I'm glad it was you"

"Me too"


End file.
